


Crispy Pants

by blindasadrac



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindasadrac/pseuds/blindasadrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin can't sleep, and Holtz isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crispy Pants

Erin looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was well past two in the morning. Shit, she thought. She pushed a few of the stacks of research papers surrounding her out of her way so she could get off the bed. Maybe some sleepy time tea would help her fall asleep so she could function the next day. 

She tiptoed towards the kitchen, careful not to wake the other girls. She’d only taken a few steps out of her room when she spotted Holtzmann also still up, dancing around one of her newer inventions with headphones in. Erin’s eyes fell from Holtzmann’s stained leather jacket to her ass that was moving back and forth to whatever throwback song she was listening to. Erin noticed with a flush that she wasn’t wearing any pants, just too big boxers that kept slipping down her hips. Erin tried to convince herself that she wasn’t staring at Holtzmann’s hips, and she certainly wasn’t hoping that the red underwear would slide down just a little further, and she definitely wasn’t thinking about kissing said hips and maybe biting them and leaving little marks and- oh god, Erin gulped guiltily.

Holtzmann spun around, in a wild dance move that involved air guitar and possibly also moonwalking, and caught sight of Erin and, more importantly, Erin’s line of sight. She pulled one earphone out.

“They were crispy,” Holtz said with a smile, “Too stiff for dancing.”

“Huhhh- what?” Erin asked dumbly, her eyes snapping up to meet Holtzmann’s.

“My pants,” Holtzmann explained, gesturing to a pair of charred jeans on the floor, “They might’ve caught on fire.”

“Oh. Right,” Erin said, blushing. “Um, I couldn’t tea, I got up to get some sleep.”

Holtz smirked as Erin stuttered and continued, “I mean I wasn’t tired and I’m going to the kitchen to make…” Erin trailed off as Holtzmann pulled out her other headphone and shrugged out of her leather jacket. Erin tried her hardest not to but found herself once again staring at Holtzmann’s hips. Her boxers were slipping lower and lower and Erin felt herself taking in strained, harsh breaths.

“Whatcha lookin at?” Holtz asked, a smirk still on her face.

“Sorry, I just- you’re really hot,” Erin blurted out, surprising herself. She blushed hard and tried to backtrack, “I mean, you’re taking off your pants and jacket so you must be hot, it must be too warm in here, we should try to get them to turn the heat down upstairs...” she stopped rambling and looked down.

“Yeah, I am, actually,” Holtz said, her smirk growing to a grin, “So hot that I don’t think I can keep this on,” she pulled her tank top over her head and let it fall to the floor.  
Erin gulped. Holtzmann apparently did not believe in bras.

“It’s so warm in here, I don’t think you should be wearing those flannel pajamas,” Holtzmann said slyly, closing the space between her and Erin.

Erin backed up as Holtz came closer, and ended up against the wall with a crazy-haired, crazy hot particle physicist toying with the hem of her pajama shirt.

“Is this okay?” Holtzmann whispered into Erin’s neck, her hands on the bottom buttons of Erin’s shirt.

“Y-yeah,” Erin managed to get out, trying to breathe normally.

Holtzmann unbuttoned Erin’s shirt quickly, sliding her rough hands up Erin’s sides and leaning in to kiss her. Erin wasn’t surprised that Holtz kissed like she did everything else: enthusiastically and skillfully. Holtzmann moved her hands to Erin’s boobs, rubbing one of her nipples with her callused thumb. Erin whimpered into Holtz’s mouth and tangled her fingers in her blonde hair in an effort to pull her closer.

“We should go to my room,” Holtzmann said, pulling away, “We don’t want to wake anyone up.”

Erin nodded and let Holtzmann pull her by the hand into her room. Holtzmann pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She leaned down and kissed Erin, biting at her lips and continuing to run her hands up and down Erin’s sides. She pulled away and kissed down Erin’s neck and collarbones, stopping to gently suck a hickey on one of Erin’s boobs. Erin gasped softly and tried not to think about how wet she already was. Holtz kept going, kissing her way down Erin’s stomach and hips. She put her hands on the band of Erin’s pajama pants and looked up. 

Erin nodded frantically. “Please,” she whispered.

Holtz smiled and pulled Erin’s pajama pants off, then continued to kiss down Erin’s hips onto her inner thighs, sucking and licking gently. Erin was slightly shaking at this point, fisting the sheets in her hands until her knuckles turned white. Holtzmann slid Erin’s underwear down her legs and settled herself between them. Not wanting to tease Erin any further, Holtzmann set straight away to sucking on Erin’s clit. Erin’s hands moved to pull hard on Holtzmann’s hair and she let out a shaky moan, rocking her hips against the bed. Holtz broke free of Erin’s grip and put her arm down across her hips, gripping them tightly.

“You gotta be quiet for me baby girl,” Holtz said to Erin.

“I will, I will, just please keep going,” Erin said breathlessly. 

“Of course,” Holtz murmured, already going back to licking circles around Erin’s clit.   
Erin did her best to try to stay still, and she had to put her hand over her own mouth to keep the little whimpers from escaping. Without warning Holtz held Erin’s hips down and starting fucking her with her tongue.

“Ahh! God,” Erin gasped, her legs shaking uncontrollably now. She felt like she was right on the edge, and she tried to convey this to Holtzmann by pulling harder on her hair. Holtzmann seemed to get the message, and replaced her tongue with two fingers, steadily fucking Erin while going back to sucking on her clit. Somewhere in the back of her mind Erin registered that she should probably be embarrassed that she was going to come so fast, but that thought was quickly lost when Erin realized that Holtz was quietly moaning while eating her out. The thought of that was too much for Erin, and she came moaning Holtz’s name into the hand over her mouth and rocking up into Holtz’s fingers.

Holtz crawled back up and kissed Erin sloppily, still quietly moaning between breaths.

“You taste good,” she whispered into Erin’s mouth. 

“That felt so fucking good,” Erin pulled out of the kiss and told Holtzmann, “I wanna make you feel that good.”

“Okay,” said Holtz, grinning, “Have you ever… before?”

“Um, not exactly,” Erin admitted.

“That’s alright, I’ll walk you through it,” Holtz reassured her, flipping them over so Erin was now on top. 

Erin shyly tried to do what Holtzmann had done to her, kissing Holtz’s neck and boobs. Holtzmann nodded encouragingly and pulled Erin’s head closer. Slightly unsure what to do, Erin slipped Holtzmann’s nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Holtz moaned and pulled at Erin’s hair. Erin could feel herself getting even more turned on. She wanted to make Holtz be loud. She kissed down to Holtzmann’s hips and sucked on her hipbones like she had fantasized about earlier. Feeling Holtz pushing her hips gently up into her mouth was driving Erin crazy, and she suddenly couldn’t wait to eat Holtzmann out anymore. She slid between Holtz’s legs and pulled off her red boxers. 

“Uh, I don’t, really know what I’m doing at all,” Erin said.

“Just go ahead and do what you thought felt good when I did it to you,” Holtz said.

“I’ll try,” Erin said, “Sorry in advance if I’m not good at it.”

She leaned down and tentatively licked at Holtzmann, trying to find her clit. Holtz threaded her fingers into Erin’s hair and guided her to where she wanted her, letting out a little satisfied breath when Erin found the right spot. Erin was determined to get more than that out of Holtzmann, and kept licking and sucking on her clit.

“You’re doing so good for me baby,” Holtz told her in a breathy voice.

Erin felt lightheaded hearing Holtzmann say that to her. She wanted to make Holtz feel as good as she could. She tried slipping her tongue into Holtz and felt her thighs immediately tense up around her head. Erin hoped she’d found Holtzmann’s weak spot, and fucked her harder with her tongue. Holtzmann moaned loudly and started pulling on Erin’s hair and rocking her hips up frantically, and all Erin could do was let Holtzmann fuck her face and try not to come just from listening to her gasp and moan. Holtz’s thighs tensed up hard and her whole body shook for what felt like minutes to Erin, then her body relaxed and she pulled Erin up into her arms. 

“Was that… okay?” Erin asked, mentally cringing as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

“More than okay,” Holtz grinned at her.

Erin hid her smile in Holtzmann’s shoulder. Looked like she wasn’t getting to sleep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm really gay about Holtzmann bye. It's also the first fic I've ever written.


End file.
